ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy: Time of Destruction
'''Cillian Darcy: Time of Destruction is a 90 minute special. It marks the return of Emily James, this time as the main companion. ' '''This episode marks the beginning of Adventure of the Twelfth.' Summary Cillian who's Plot Act I: Cillian and Emily's Reunion At the Carlow Park, Lorcan and Lilly are having a picnic with the familly, Deathic walking to the others very sad. *Victor: Deathic? What's wrong? *Deathic: Siblings, let's talks. *Emily: sure what is it?! *Deathic: Cillian resigned from waterloo road. *Victor: What?! But, Cillian's working very great at that school. *Lorcan: He's right Deathic, Cillian's been an Excellent Teacher, He done a great job. *Deathic: I know, but Micheal Byrne, He was testing Cillian to be a good teacher. *Lorcan: WHAT?! *Deathic: Yeah. and Now, He's began his regeneration tour. *Victor: REGENERATION?! At the James Resident back in Rochdale. Marion's gone for a weekend with her friends. Emily's on her own. She's talking to her friends on her phone. She hears the door knocking and go answer it. *Cillian: Hey Emily, I'm just here to get my things. *Emily: Fine, just make it quick, I'm all alone for the weekend. *Cillian: What? Where's Marion? *Emily: She's gone away with her friends for a weekend, she need to have fun. *Cillian: You told her that didn't you? *Emily: Yeah. Um Cillian. Before you go. Would you like to come in for you know? *Cillian: Why? *Emily: I'm sorry for making you quit *Cillian: Ah, it's okay Em, We're still friends. Hey I wonder what happened to Waterloo Road, Where's everyone? *Emily: The School moved to Greenock Scotland. *Cillian: WHAT?!! Michael that big jerk picking sack of doughnut!!!. Excuses my Language. *Emily: Are you kidding, it's funny! *Cillian: Yeah, You're 100% correct. Emily, All is forgiven! *Emily: Well, come in. I can help you. Emily walk inside of her house with Cillian. *Emily: How com you're not getting married?! *Cillian: I'm just here to see you before i go to Leeds to see Lindsay. *Emily: You're gonna see Lindsay. *Cillian: Yeah. She rocks you like her own baby! *Emily: That's not what she did! Cillian and Emily kissed before she sees Cillian's previous incarnation. Emily gasps. *Emily: All of them... *Cillian: What? *Emily: They're... *Cillian: it's okay. *Emily: You got a TARDIS! *Cillian: Number Twelve *Emily: I saw you in your original incarnation, you were Micheal Byrne's student, you're very intelligent. *Cillian: I know. Act II: Cillian accept Emily's Help Act III: Samantha's Cybermen invasion Act IV: Daleks Arrival Act V: Emily's being converted into a Cybermen Cillian's held captive by Samantha's army of Cybermen. *Cyberman: He must be our new leader. *Samantha: No, Cillian's not like me, his intelligent's very powerful, He cannot be a cyberman. We need a new line. Emily arrived with a gun. *Emily: Oi! Samantha, Cybermen! Get off my Planet or i'll shoot you! *Cillian: Em! Thanks! *Emily: I'm doing like you said Cillian, I gotta believe you can do it! *Samantha: You've located us?! *Emily: Yeah! I Teleported in a lift, bit rubbish! And that little Cybermat never stod a chance. So you see what you've dealing with? *Samantha: You are compatible. You are intelligent! Samantha zaps the gun from Emily's hands and the third Cyberman grabs him. *Emily: No, I'm not intelligent. You dont want me! *Samantha: Don't fear. We'll take your fear from you. You can be like us. You can be more than us. Samantha opens the cyber conversion chamber. *Emily: No, no, no! *Samantha: Your designation is Cyberwoman. You will lead us, We will conquer Earth. *Emily: Cillian! *Cillian: Em! *Emily: Do something please! Emily being clamped into the cyber conversion champer. *Samantha: Now then, Begin conversion phase one. Cleanes the brain of emotions. *Cillian: Emily, They can't convert you if you fight back. Think of Marion,. Think of Lindsaay. Em, don't let them take it all away. *Emily: Make it stop. Please make it stop! Cillian. Help Me! *Cillian: Please, listen to me. I believe in you. I believe you can do this. I've always believed in all of you, all of my life! I'm nearing the end Em. I'm nearing the end of my Eleventh Regeneration, but I don't mind if you just prove me right! A Cyberman helment closes over Emily's face. *Cillian: EMILY!! *Samantha: Let's begin full conversion!! ---- *Marion: Emily, this is your mother, I'm not on my way home because Diane got movie tickets. Cillian's sad that Emily's converted, but then her fingers moved. *Cyberman: Alert, Emotional System Rebooting. *Samantha: What? This is impossible! *Cillian: Emily. You have a strong connection with your big sister. And You better like the good news A Cyberman helment's breaking open. *Cyberman: What is Happening?! *Cillian: What's happened you stupid moron! Emily missed her sister and you'd better watch out, because guess what Em? Ha ha! Lindsay's coming home! Emily breaks out of the conversion chamber. *Emily: Lindsay! Samantha walked toward the chamber to fixed up the glitches, Emily punched Samantha in the face. Lindsay's driving home. *Lindsay: Em! Your sister's here, Dont worry! *Emily: Lindsay!! Cillian breaks free from a cyberman. *Cillian: Emily! Your sister misses you! *Cyberman: Emergency. Emotional infux! *Cillian: You've triggered a feedback loop into their emotional inhibitors. All that stuff they cut out of themselves, now they're feeling it. Which means a very big explosion. *Cyberman: Overlord! Overlord! Overlord! Cillian and Emily saw an open teleport and the Cybermen are exploding. The duo beam away as the cybership exploded. Act VI: Samantha's arrested/Cillian and Emily's final goodbye. Cillian and Emily teleported in the elevator as Lindsay saw them. *Lindsay: how did you two got in there?! *Emily: Lindsay! Lindsay and Emily reunited as sisters again as Samantha is in prison. Emily saw Cillian's TARDIS materalises in front of her. She along with Lindsay walked inside *Emily: Cillian, it's time now. You can go off now. *Cillian: Yep. I think this is farewell. *Emily: Goodbye Cillian. *Cillian: Oi, This isn't Goodbye. *Emily: Oh C'mon Cillian, just say it already. *Cillian: Goodbye, My Beloved Emily James. And that just means, I'm finally forgive you because, you're a spliting image of my final incarnation. Cillian and Emily having a goodbye hug, as Cillian walked into his TARDIS, Emily throw the box of the treasures that She, Laura, Finn, Shona, Rhona, Ronan, Trudi, Naseem, Eugene, Jez, Zack, Vicki and Matt treasures for him. Cillian accept them as the TARDIS demateralise. *Emily: He called me his beloved. He's such a good guy. Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series Category:Cillian Darcy Time Journey Storylines Category:TV Specials